Universe
by J-Rocker-Nightmare
Summary: It’s fifty years into the future. Miroku and Kagome have been married for nearly thirty years and are caring for their orphaned granddaughter. When their granddaughter finds the well and ends up in the feudal era they get more than they can chew when they
1. chapter 1

Universe

By: J RockerNightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own all original Inu-Yasha characters. If I did we'd definitely see a lot more Inu-Yasha on American TV than we do now, that's for sure. Heh. I do own the characters: Toshiya, Chambrin, Murasaki, and Kotchi.

Chapter 1- Well I'd like to take you as I find you

It was a cool, autumn day. Midterms were almost over for the semester. A group of teenagers from Tokyo Tears of Pearls High School were walking home after their last final. Leading the group was a young man named Chambrin, he was tall, had blackish-purple hair, and emerald eyes. He could have been thought of as the most handsome boy in school if he didn't have his lip pierced four times, his right eyebrow three, and his ears a total of 12 times, and the fact that he was completely gothic, especially in the black and grey school uniforms.

The group consisted of everything that was needed. Chambrin was the leader. Then there was Murasaki, she was the sex appeal. Her orange and red streaked hair, accompanied by her light tan, and clear blue eyes, tight tops and mini-skirts made her something of a looker. The brainy kid was Kotchi, he had bright pink hair and light brown eyes. He was cute, but very feminine because of his lanky frame and the fact he liked tight clothes and shirts that showed his fairly nice stomach.

The last was everyone's favorite. Toshiya, she was the tomboyish loner. She had silver and blue hair. Her eyes were a bright grey. She was fairly pale and like Chambrin very gothic. Her left eyebrow was pierce twice, her lip was pierced off in the left side, her ears were pierce too, the left had six, and the right had five. She was thin, but had a good deal of muscle. She was a fighter by nature.

"Hey, Toshiya." Chambrin slipped his arm around the smaller girl's waist. "Think we can come over tonight?"

"I dunno. Most likely. When have we ever gotten caught?"

That made the whole group laugh. Toshiya lived with her grandparents. Her own mother died when she was twelve and she had never met her father. Her grandparents hadn't either. But her mother had said that she had loved him. This father of hers didn't seem to really exist, though, so her grandparents thought that maybe her mother was covering up for something that had happened that was unknown. Or maybe she was just a little crazy?

"I'll call you guys later and let ya know what's up." Toshiya said, as she was turning into the gateway for the shrine. "Later." She gave them her usual peace sign.

"Later, baby!" the other three replied.

Toshiya walked slowly up to the house. She passed by the old family shrine. Never had she been in there. In fact, Grandpa and Grandma kept it under lock and key with no way to get in short of breaking through the wall. That's what they'd do tonight. Break into the old family shrine.

She took of her shoes at the doorway as she walked into the house. Grandma was making something. The smell of something burning was fairly strong. "Grandma? Are you burning something?" Toshiya called.

"Why would you say that, Toshiya-can? You know I don't cook that bad." Her grandmother yelled.

Toshiya entered the kitchen and found her grandfather sitting at the table looking like he was about to choke. "Sempai, what is she making?" Toshiya coughed.

"She's trying to make dinner." Miroku replied.

"Can't we just have order out, Grandpa?" Toshiya asked.

"No! I want to make dinner for my family!" Kagome said, stubbornly.

"Grandmother-sempai, you're going to kill us with this smoke!" Toshiya said, coughing again.

"Toshiya-chan, let's just let her cook something for once." Miroku said. "Why don't you help her? You can cook after all."

"Hai." Toshiya moved over to the stove where Kagome was trying to cook. "Sempai, let me help. First of all, what are you trying to make?"

"Teriyaki stir fry." Kagome replied.

"Ok, oka-sempai, let's throw this away and try again. You burnt it."

After another hour Toshiya and Kagome had produced a fairly good Teriyaki stir-fry . "This is very good, Kagome-san and Toshiya-chan."

"Arigatou." They both thanked Miroku for his compliment.

"We make a good team, eh, Oka-sempai?" Toshiya said, giving her grandmother a smile.

"We sure do." Kagome said.

"Ah, Tosh-chan, I was wondering if you'd like to help you're old grandpa clean up some in the old family shrine?"

Toshiya sat up and exclaimed, "Would I? He- Yeah!"

Miroku smiled. "Good. We're gonna start after dinner."

"Okay. I'm finished. I'll go change." Toshiya put her dishes in the sink and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. This room had once been her grandmother's when she was her age. But now it was painted a deep blue and black with dragons all over it. Opening her closet door, Toshiya pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. She hurried downstairs and nearly ran into Miroku.

He laughed at her impatience. She had waited her whole life to see what was hidden inside that shrine. "You're ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." Toshiya nodded.

Miroku put an arm around her shoulders and led her toward the shrine. "Now, Tosh-chan, I want you to stay far away from the old well that's in here. It's very dangerous."

" 'kay. No problem, Gramps." Toshiya nodded, but she didn't mean it. Now she really wanted to go and see what was there.

Miroku pulled out a key and unlocked the door to the shrine. It was dark and musty in there. Toshiya took a deep breath before she followed her grandfather inside. It took a moment for Toshiya's eyes to adjust to the dim light. Everything in the shrine was covered in dust. It would take a long time to clean it all up.

"Tosh-chan, go ahead and start dusting." Miroku said tossing her a rag. "I'd like for you to do the floor, these old bones just can't seem to get down there to do that much work."

"Of course, Gramps." Toshiya said as she sat down on the ground and started clearing away dust with the rag.

Miroku and Toshiya had spent four whole hours cleaning out the shrine that night. It was late when they finally decided to quit. Toshiya couldn't help but want to go near that well. She had stared at it many a time while they had been cleaning in the shrine. Miroku had locked the shrine door so she wouldn't be able to get back in. Toshiya decided she would simply snatch it while he and grandmother slept.

Toshiya lie fully awake in bed thinking about that well. She jumped when she heard something tap at her window. She rolled over to see Chambrin sitting there, he smiled at her as she came to the window. As soon as she opened it he crawled inside and wrapped his arms around her and asked, "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I helped my grandpa clean out the shrine and it was pretty cool. There's a well in there, though, that I really wanna check out."

"Sounds cool."

"Yeah, I have to go and steal the key so I'll meet you guys out by the shrine in ten minutes."

"Okay." Chambrin kissed her cheek before climbing back out the window.

Toshiya shut the window behind him and crept quietly down the stairs. She crept silently down the hall and slipped into her grandparent's room. The key was on the table next to their bed. Toshiya moved quietly to the table and grabbed the key and hurried back out as quietly as she came in. She sighed with relief when she made it outside without being caught.

She ran across the yard to the shrine. The other three were waiting there for her. "Got it." She said, with a smile and shaking the key. She unlocked the shrine and they moved into the darkness. Kotchi turned on his small flashlight and moved it around the shrine.

"It's kinda creepy." Kotchi said.

"Oh, scared?" Murasaki asked.

"No." Kotchi defended his pride.

"There's the well." Toshiya said. Everyone followed her to the well.

Kotchi flashed his light down it. "You can't see anything."

Chambrin dropped a rock down it. They listened for the thud it made. "It's not that deep."

"I wanna go down it." Toshiya said. "Who wants to come with me?" she looked at all three of them. Kothi shook his head, so did Murasaki with the excuse,

"I don't wanna get my new outfit dirty."

"I'll go." Chambrin said.

"Ok. You two can help lower us down. I'll go first to see what's down there. Kotchi, gimme your flashlight." Kotchi handed the small flashlight to her and she leaned down the well. "There's nothing down there. We can jump." She said.

Standing back up, Chambrin took her hand and the two dropped down into the well.

Toshiya never felt the ground touch her feet. _What's going on?_ She wondered. _ Why haven't I reached the…_ She felt a strong pressure on her chest. _ I can't breathe! Oh, God. What's happening?_ Then all of a sudden she hit the ground. She groaned and looked to her left where Chambrin had been holding her hand. "Chambrin?" she said, but couldn't see around her. "Chambrin, this isn't funny! Chambrin! Kotchi! Murasaki! Come on! This isn't funny any more!"

Then someone leaned over the side of well and called down, "What's all the commotion about? Who are you?"

The voice wasn't familiar to her. She looked up and instead of seeing the darkness of the shrine she saw stars and night sky. "Who are you?" she asked back.

"I asked you first. Who are you?"

"My name is Toshiya. Who are you?"

"How'd you get into the well?"

"I jumped into the well in the shrine. Where am I?"

"The shrine?" the voice repeated. Then someone dropped down into the well and grabbed her and jumped back out. She was dropped on the ground. "How'd you get through the well?" the voice demanded.

Toshiya was too busy thinking about how much her butt hurt at the moment to think to answer. She stood up and groaned. "You didn't have to drop me that hard." She said.

The person's hand grabbed her and spun her around. She was facing a boy who didn't look much older than her. He had silver hair that was really long and…dog-ears? She raised an eyebrow in confusion. He shook her and said, "How'd you get into that shrine?"

"I live on the grounds that hold the family shrine." Toshiya said.

"You do?" the boy asked.

"Yeah."

"Dammit. Get down!"

"What?"

The boy pushed her down to the ground and attacked something. Toshiya stood up angry now. "What the hell was that all about?" she demanded.

"Did you wanna get killed?" he asked, pointing to the corpse of some sort of animal.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A demon."

"Demon?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." The boy said rolling his eyes. "Come with me."

"Why should I? I don't even know you."

"Yeah. But I have a feeling that I know something about you. Now if you don't want to die, then follow me."

Toshiya decided she might as well humor him. She followed him through a forest and into a nearby village. He led her into a small home. "Hey Sango, I found something."

" What?" a woman who looked as old as her grandparents were asked looking up from her meal.

"She came through the well." The boy pulled Toshiya out from behind him.

"The well? You mean the one that Kagome and Miroku went through?" Sango asked.

"The very one."

"She couldn't have gotten through unless…" Sango gasped. "Are you a relative of Kagome and Miroku?"

"Yeah." Toshiya said suspiciously. "They're my grandparents."

"Oh my." Sango said with a smile. "How are they?"

"Um…They're good."

" What's your name?" she asked.

"Toshiya."

"That's a lovely name. I'm Sango. And this guy is Inu-Yasha. Maybe your grandparents told you about us."

"No." Toshiya said looking confused. "Should they have?"

"Well, I suppose."

"Look how grateful they are. They don't even tell their family about us. Let alone come back to visit." Inu-Yasha said in an annoyed tone.

"Uh. Look I dunno what's going on, but can someone please explain all this to me?"

So Sango sat Toshiya down near her and explained that she was in the feudal era of Japan and that her grandfather had come from this time, and Kagome from her time, and that they had defeated many demons and also protected the Shikon Jewel from evil demons.

Toshiya just couldn't believe it. Why wouldn't her grandparents tell her something like that? Maybe she was dreaming? Maybe she hit her head on the bottom of the well and all this wasn't real. Sango told her to lie down on the tatami mat across the room and rest. She gave her a blanket and said they would talk more in the morning.

After making sure Toshiya was sound a sleep Inu-Yasha and Sango began talking quietly. "So that's their granddaughter, eh?" Inu-Yasha said.

"I guess so." Sango said. "She wouldn't have gotten through the well if she weren't related."

"She looks nothing like them." Inu-Yasha said.

"Yes, but she is quite pretty. That silver hair, though, confuses me. Humans don't have silver hair like that." Sango said.

"I swore I could smell demon on her, but she couldn't be a demon. She's human. Kagome and Miroku never brought their children here so they wouldn't have been around any demons." Inu-Yasha said.

"Well, we'll see what happens."

"Toshiya! Toshiya!" Chambrin yelled.

"What's going on?" Kotchi called down the well.

"Toshiya's gone!"

Murasaki laughed. "Chambrin, you two are down a well, I don't think she could have gotten any where."

"But she's not here. She seriously is no where down here."

"We should get her grandparents." Murasaki said.

"No man, we'll get busted." Kotchi said.

"I'm getting Miroku-sempai." Murasaki said, "Let's get Chambrin out of there."

They pulled Chambrin out and Murasaki went inside Toshiya's house and got Miroku and Kagome up. They came out to the shrine and Miroku asked the men, "What happened?"  
Chambrin explained, "Well, we all went into the shrine, and Toshiya wanted to check out that well, and so me and her went down it. Now she's not there. We don't know what happened. We are so sorry, Miroku-sempai and Kagome-semai!"

"Go home." Miroku said. "All of you go home. We can take care of this."

The three teenagers bowed and took off.

"Oh, Miroku. She's in the feudal era. She could be in real danger."

"Hopefully Inu-Yasha found her first." Miroku said. "I'll go. You don't have to unless you want to."

"No. I'm too old for that. I'll wait here." Kagome said. Miroku kissed her cheek before going into the shrine and down the well. He landed on the opposite end and climbed out of the well. He followed the old path that he knew so well to the village. He found Lady Kaede's old home and there was a light in it. He walked to it and rapped lightly on the door. It was nearing dawn.

An elderly woman answered the door. "Miroku?" she asked.

"Sango?"

"Yes."

The two hugged and laughed quietly. "Have you seen a young girl come around here?"

"Ah, Toshiya, your granddaughter? Yes. She is sleeping over there. Inu-Yasha found her."

"Thank God."

"Come in Miroku."

Miroku went inside the house.


	2. chapter 2

Universe

By: J RockerNightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own all original Inu-Yasha characters. If I did we'd definitely see a lot more Inu-Yasha on American TV than we do now, that's for sure. Heh. I do own the characters: Toshiya, Chambrin, Murasaki, and Kotchi.

Chapter 2-Put Time in a Capsule

Toshiya felt someone shake her and she rolled over to find her grandfather crouching next to her. "Gramps?" she asked, still partially asleep.

"Get up Tosh-chan." He said.

Sleepily, Toshiya climbed to her feet and looked up at her grandfather. She blinked several times and yawned before she realized where she was and it obviously wasn't a dream.

"What did I tell you about that well?" Miroku asked his granddaughter.

"To stay away from it." Toshiya said looking at the ground.

"And what did you do?"

"Brought my friends into the shrine and climbed down the well. But Gramps, it was just to see what was in it! You never told me that it led to another dimension!"

"Because I didn't want you to come here!" Miroku yelled. Sango and Inu-Yasha exchanged glances, never having seen Miroku yell at a kid before. Toshiya looked at the ground. "Toshiya, I don't know what I should do with you. I've never had to punish you and even if I did what good would it do when you sneak out with your friends all the time?" Miroku shook his head. Then turned to Inu-Yasha. "I'm going to leave her in your care. Let her see what she should have stayed away from. Since she decided not to listen."

"But-" Inu-Yasha began to whine, but he was cut off by Toshiya.

"But Gramps! What about school? I don't want to stay here!" Toshiya yelled.

"Silence!" he yelled at the girl. She immediately shut her mouth. " I will call the school and tell them that you're visiting family somewhere else for a while."

Toshiya sighed, "How long will I have to stay here?"

"Until I decide to come and get you." Miroku stated indignantly. "Inu-Yasha, Sango, it's been really good to see you again, but I must get back to Kagome and let her know what's happening."

"I'll walk with you to the well." Sango said. She and Miroku left the house and headed out of the village. "You should have come to visit, Miroku. You and Kagome both haven't been here since you left together 46 years ago."

"I know, Sango, and I apologize. It's just so much has happened since we left here." Miroku sighed. "After we left here two years later Kagome had our first child, but he died a few days after birth. Then a year later we had Toshiya's mother, Terapai. It was great having her. She was so beautiful. Looked just like Kagome. Seventeen years ago she got pregnant, but didn't know who the father of the baby was."

Sango gasped. "Rape?"

"No. She says it wasn't rape. Rather that she loved the man and that she didn't even know his name and never saw him after that. Then she had Toshiya. Terapai died five years ago."

"I'm sorry, Miroku. We didn't know." Sango said.

"I know you didn't, maybe we should have come more. Take care of Toshiya will you?"

"Of course. Inu-Yasha and myself would never let anything happen to your granddaughter."

"Thank you, Sango." Miroku said. They had reached the well. "I will return for her in good time."

Sango nodded and watched Miroku jump into the well.

Inu-Yasha and Toshiya sat on opposite sides of the room staring at each other. Finally Toshiya couldn't stand the silence any longer and said, "So you knew my grandfather?"

"Yeah." Inu-Yasha said. "We used to be a team with Sango and Kagome and Shippo, but after Kagome and Miroku left they never came back even once. Those ingrates."

"Hey. Shut up." Toshiya said in defense. "I'm sure they had good reasons."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Like my mother."

"Feh." Inu-Yasha looked away. But then thought to ask, "How'd you get that silver hair any way?"

"I dunno. It came naturally. I've always had it." Toshiya asked, confused. "Why?"

"Your dad had silver hair?"

"I don't know who my father is."

"Oh." Inu-Yasha looked at the door. Someone was coming. He stood up and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword to rest. A young kitsune appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Inu-Yasha." Said the happy young kitsune.

"Oh, it's just you, Shippo."

"Yep. Just me."

Toshiya stared at the kitsune. He was almost as tall as Inu-Yasha. His hair a burnt orange and he had a bushy tail of the same orange coloring. He even had little fox ears and hind paws.

"Who's she?" Shippo asked Inu-Yasha once he noticed the girl on the floor.

"That's Kagome and Miroku's granddaughter." Was all Inu-Yasha said.

"I have a name." Toshiya said letting her annoyance slip into her tone. "It's Toshiya." She said kindly to Shippo.

"Well, hi there, Toshiya. My name's Shippo."

Toshiya nodded. Then turned her attention back to the small fire.

"So what's she doing here? Are Kagome and Miroku finally visiting after all these years?" Shippo asked.

"You just missed Miroku. But no. They aren't visiting. The girl jumped down the well even though Miroku told her not to go near it. Now she's here and he's angry so she's being punished by having to stay here until he decides to come back for her." Inu-Yasha explained, as if Toshiya weren't sitting right there.

"Oh. I see." The fox demon nodded. "Don't worry about Inu-Yasha." He told Toshiya. "He may seem like an utter jerk, but he's not."

"HEY!" Inu-Yasha yelled in response to the insult from the kitsune.

Shippo only chuckled.

Toshiya glanced over her shoulder at the yokai and said, "I can tell as much."

This gained her a glare from Inu-Yasha and a laugh from Shippo.

She looked at Inu-Yasha innocently and said, "You can't deny the truth."

Inu-Yasha glowered at the human girl. "Pheh." He said and walked outside. "Stupid kid. I can't see why Miroku dumped her on me. I don't even know her. Doesn't even stop in over 40 years and then just leaves his grand kid here…" he mumbled as he walked outside.

"Is he always so grouchy?" Toshiya asked.

"Yep. That's Inu-Yasha for ya, though." Shippo nodded.

Sango returned to the small hut. "Toshiya-san," she said entering the hut, Inu-Yasha in tote. " Oh, Shippo, I didn't realize you would be stopping in today. Toshiya, you're grandfather left you in our charge. Perhaps we should explain a little about how things work around here."

Toshiya just stared at Sango. "Okay…" she yawned. How hard could this be? No TV or radio or her sketchbook, that might be a little hard to live without, but that's what imagination is for.

Sango sat down across from Toshiya. Inu-Yasha sat in a far corner. "Here in the Feudal Era there are demons."

"Demons? Like '_ooooh! Scary demon!'_ Horns, tails, the whole deal?" Toshiya asked in a very sarcastic manner.

Sango looked a little shocked at the sarcasm in this girl. _And she's Miroku and Kagome's granddaughter? She seems rude and certainly has an attitude._ Sango cleared her throat and continued. "In a way, yes. Actually, Inu-Yasha and Shippo are demons, if you haven't noticed."

"I've noticed." Toshiya said.

Sango continued. "I wanted to know if you know how to defend yourself, Inu-Yasha won't always be here to protect you."

"Of course I know how to fight." Toshiya said as if it made her seem stupid if she didn't. "I've trained in martial arts and Shotokan Karate, as well as fighting with a katana."

"I see." Sango said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to test you skills with a sword. Inu-Yasha," she looked to the dog demon sitting in the corner. He looked up at her. "I want you to work with her."

Inu-Yasha stood up. "I won't take it easy on you."

Toshiya stood up to look across the room at him. "I wouldn't want you to."

The four of them walked outside and Toshiya was given a sword to fight Inu-Yasha with. "Now, what's the point of this?" she asked holding the sword in one hand.

"To make sure that you can at least defend yourself for a short while here in the Feudal Era. It's difficult to keep demons at bay if you can't fight them off." Sango said.

"So I'm supposed to fight Inu-Yasha…Am I aiming to kill or just to block his attacks?" Toshiya asked.

Shippo and Sango exchanged glances. "To kill, though we don't expect you to kill him. He has the Tetsaiga."

Toshiya nodded. "Okay."

She looked to Inu-Yasha, who had drawn the Tetsaiga. Looking at her own sword for a spare second she readied herself in the fighting stance she had been taught. One hand firmly gripping the hilt, the other delicately placed on the blade of the sword, her finger pressing slightly, but never enough to draw blood. Toshiya looked down the space between herself and the dog demon. The point of the sword she aimed directly at Inu-Yasha's thigh. She'd injure him, but she wouldn't kill someone she didn't even know who wasn't going to kill her, purposefully.

"You ready, kid?" he asked.

She nodded. "Hai."

"Go!" Sango shouted.

Inu-Yasha charged forward in a whirl of dust that flew up in his wake. Toshiya stepped to the right and turned the blade. Inu-Yasha had gone straight past. He came to a halt and slid around facing her. _Whoa, I didn't think she'd even move. She just barely moved, but made it so I had to move or the blade would have cut into me. _He recomposed himself and then charged again.

This time Toshiya had managed to slide under the blade of Tetsaiga and around behind Inu-Yasha and manage to hit him with the hilt of the katana in the lower back so that he fell to his knees. She pressed the hilt of her sword into his spine. He writhed to get away from the uncomfortable pain the hilt shoved against his back caused. She took advantage of the way he was leaning in order to push him with her foot to the ground.

All the air was knocked out of him as he hit the ground. Her foot was placed on his chest and the tip of the blade at his throat. Her finger gently pressed on the blade. She looked down at him with her silver eyes. His gold ones looked up at hers. _What's with her pose. She keeps that finger against the blade, but never cuts herself. What kind of technique is that?_

"I believe I won." She said.

"Feh." Inu-Yasha looked at the blade. "So what. Wanna move that sword so I can get up?"

She pulled the sword back and turned to Sango and Shippo. "Was that sufficient?" she asked.

Sango nodded in response. "Shippo and Inu-Yasha, why don't the two of you take Toshiya-chan around the village and I will get dinner started." Sango said turning into the house and shutting the door behind her before either Inu-Yasha or Toshiya could protest.

Inu-Yasha turned to look at Toshiya. He watched her as she looked over the katana she still held. "Hey, kid." Inu-Yasha said. Toshiya pushed back some of her loose hair behind her ear and turned her silver eyes on him. "You coming or what?" She nodded. "Put that katana in the loops of your pants so you have it with you." He watched as she carefully slid the blade into her belt loop. He looked at her pants, they were black and had blue dragon embroidery as well as numerous silver chains dangling from catches.

She followed Inu-Yasha into the small village. Looking around she noted everything she had seen in the old samurai movies that she and her mom would watch when she was young. One look around at the people who were staring at her made her feel very different. Everybody was wearing cotton kimonos and she was in her work jeans and a black camisole tank top that showed her stomach. Not hardly something a modest women back then would be wearing.

Inu-Yasha noted her unease at the people staring at her. Before he could say anything Shippo had spoke up. "Don't worry, Toshiya, they're just not used to seeing these kind of clothes. It was the same way when Kagome was here."

Toshiya nodded, "Yeah, well if I'd known I was going to be falling into the feudal era with no way back for a while I probably would have worn something other than my work clothes."

"Those are your work clothes?" Inu-Yasha blurted out on accident. It was hard to believe that a shirt that was nearly see through could be considered work clothes for anyone other than a whore.

"I'm not a whore." She said as if reading his mind. "Normally I would have worn another blue camisole underneath but when Chambrin came to get me I was getting ready to go to bed."

"Chambrin?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"My friend," Toshiya sad looking sad for a moment. "Fuck." She cursed and paused in the street. Both Inu-Yasha and Shippo stopped to stare at her. "The concert. I totally forgot about it. Oh God, they're gonna kill me."

"Kill you?" Shippo asked surprised by her sudden change in mood.

"Yeah, the premier. It's in a week and I play guitar and I was supposed to sing for it. Oh, shit."

"Keep it down." Inu-Yasha said. "You got yourself into it, kid."

"I supposed there's no way to communicate with my gramps either?"

"Not short of going there yourself and it seems that's out of the question now isn't it." Inu-Yasha said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Two Mind's Consensual

A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner. Was planning on working on it, then on Monday I came home to find the electricity was off. It should be back on tonight so I'll see what I can get done for ya asap.

Toshiya gave Inu-Yasha an annoyed glance before turning away from the dog-demon. She hoped her grandfather would change his mind, or the he grandmother would make him come and retrieve her. She couldn't possibly stay here for too long; people would start asking for her back home. Surely her grandparents would see that she was not suited to stay here in this time period. It just wasn't her time.

A large gust of wind and dust made her long hair fly around her shoulders. The teenager looked over her shoulder to see a man next to Inu-Yasha. No, it wasn't a man, it as another demon. He had long black hair in a high pony tail, wore fur around her waist, and had dark eyes. All she could seem to think was, 'Hey, nice furry skirt.' Blinking a couple of times, she turned and walked back to Inu-Yasha and stood slightly behind him.

The other demon barely acknowledged her presence. Then glanced at her and said, "Who's that?"

"None of your business," Inu-Yasha spat at the other demon.

"Toshiya," she said, from behind the dog-demon.

The dark haired demon barely cast another glance before turning on Inu-Yasha. "I smelt Kagome. Is she here?" he asked, sounding somewhat hopeful.

"No." Inu-Yasha said, giving the other demon a glare. "She's not. Hasn't been in over forty years."

"I but I could smell her." The demon protested.

"Then you're losing your sense of smell, 'cause she ain't here."

"I'm her granddaughter," Toshiya said, moving slightly around Inu-Yasha.

The other demon finally looked at her, really looked at her. "You don't look like Kagome at all," he smelled the air, "but you do have a scent very similar to hers. I'm Koga." He offered.

"Nice to meet you," Toshiya said with a half smile.

"Likewise," Koga said. She could tell he was checking her out. He had that look that guys get when they do that. Where their eyes linger a little too long in places they shouldn't.

Inu-Yasha was beginning to get annoyed by the wolf-demon's presence. "She's too young for you," Inu-Yasha said, as if reading Koga's mind.

Koga glared at the dog-demon. "Shut up, mutt. You're just jealous that women prefer purebreds to mutts."

"Oh, shut up, Koga," Inu-Yasha snapped at the wolf. The two immediately began to exchange rude comments and insults back and forth.

Toshiya momentarily tuned them out and listened to the soft chatter of the villagers behind her. They said, "That's Kagome-san's granddaughter? She looks like a demon. No respectable woman wears clothes like that. Inu-Yasha and Koga must already have feelings for her, they're even bringing up what happened with Kagome."

'Fuck," Toshiya thought placing a hand over her eyes and the tip of black painted nail on her lips. "Okay," she said loud enough to get everyone's attention. "I'm the granddaughter of Kagome and Miroku. I am not a whore; this is the style for teenagers in my time. Inu-Yasha and Koga do not have feelings for me. Okay?" She sighed. "Everyone happy now? Did I answer all your questions?" She looked around to see all the villagers going back to work to look like they hadn't been staring. She turned to the three male demon who were still staring at her. "Can we go now?" she asked Inu-Yasha.

"Uh, yeah…" Inu-Yasha said, a little speechless about her bold speech.

"I'll go with you," Koga said. "I'd like to become better acquainted with my dear friend's granddaughter."

Inu-Yasha snorted, "We don't need your company, Koga."

"Stop it," Toshiya said softly closing her and taking and deep breath. "Just let him come and behave yourselves until we get back, ne?"

The two demons glared at each other and said, "Humph." They agreed to walk with out arguing until they were away from the villagers.

Sango was waiting for them when they returned. She had finished preparing the meal and was seated inside the house pouring soup into a bowls and serving rice. "Koga, nice to see you. It's been a while." Sango said.

"Yes, it has." Koga said with a smirk.

"Please, join us for dinner." Sango invited.

"Sure." Koga said. Inu-Yasha grumbled something inaudible under his breath, but Koga just let it slide.

The three demons and Toshiya sat down and ate the food Sango had prepared. For being cooked the old fashioned way, Toshiya thought, it ain't bad. They ate mostly in silence. Sango or Shippo would occasionally start a small conversation, but after a few minutes it would die down.

After she finished her bowl of rice and miso soup, Toshiya excused herself. She walked around to the back of the house and leaned against the wall. Her arms folded across her stomach and her legs crossed at the ankles as she took in a deep breath of the clean, crisp night air. This was going to take some getting used to. Being so far from her friends, family, and just missing modern technology was going to hit her hard. The sound of twig snapping in the darkness made her open her eyes. It was Koga, and he was walking towards her, a smile on his smug face.

"Hey," he said, leaning against the wall next to her. She nodded in reply. "Sango told me that Miroku just left you here, that true?" Again she nodded. "Well, don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for ya. I know you don't wanna be stuck around that mutt the whole time you're here. So if you ever wanna get away from him and I'm around, just let me know." Koga offered.

"Thanks for the offer," Toshiya said. "What's the deal with you and Inu-Yasha, anyway? You're always going at each other's throats?"

"Well, it started along time ago with your grandmother. He just can't see that people don't always prefer him over me."

"Oh," Toshiya said. "So this is a who's ego is bigger thing. Men."

Koga chuckled, "Something like that, I guess."

Toshiya could feel his eyes on her, a feeling she'd never quite liked. "So, uh, what's there to do around here?"

"Well, I live with my pack, we go hunting a lot."

"Oh," Toshiya shrugged. "Sounds fun."

"So…" Koga said, sliding a little closer to Toshiya.

"Huh?" she asked, looking at him.

"You're really pretty," he said, reaching over and touching her arm. She was starting to get a little uncomfortable not.

"Uh…thanks…I think." She said, starting to edge away.

"Hey, Koga, hands off." She heard the newly familiar voice.

'Oh, thank God,' she thought. 'And Buddah, too.'

Koga growled softly, "Well, I gotta go. See you around." With that said, Koga was gone in a whirl of dust and wind.

Toshiya shivered. "He do anything to you?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"No, but thanks for showing up. He kind of creeps me out."

"He is a creep." Inu-Yasha said. "You ready to come inside? It's getting late and everyone's laying down now."

"Yeah," Toshiya said, she pushed off the wall and walked over towards Inu-Yasha. The two walked around to the front of the small wooden house.

Shippo had gotten a small fire started to keep the little house warm through the night. He smiled kindly at her as the two entered. Sango handed Toshiya a blanket and a small pillow, "You can sleep over on that side."

Toshiya nodded and laid out her blanket before sitting down on it. They sat in silence for a short while before a small creature wandered into the house. "What's that?" Toshiya asked. The creature looked somewhat like a cat and dog, but it had two tails.

Sango held the little yellowish creature. "This is Kilala. My pet."

"Oh," Toshiya shrugged. "It's cute."

The small creature padded its way over to Toshiya and she pet it on the head. "She likes you," Sango said with a smile.

"Well, goodnight everyone," Shippo said snuggling down onto his pallet.

"Goodnight." The other two replied.

"Night," Toshiya said, lying down on her own pallet. Her back to everyone else.

Inu-Yasha lay on his own pallet on the wooden floor. He watched Toshiya as she slept. The rise and fall of her rib cage as she breathed. This was Kagome's granddaughter. It had been so long since he had seen her that he wouldn't have thought to ever meet her children, let alone be stuck babysitting her granddaughter. There was something different about Toshiya, though. He could smell it vaguely, but couldn't really tell what it was. It had a feeling to it, too. Slowly he drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Entwined to Perfection

A/N: Okay, so, so far in the fic I've gotten through a lot and last night I made a realization, this story is probably going to be shorter than my original works under the pen name Dom-sama. It's gonna seem like it will go kinda fast with all the new information about characters showing up and some new twists in the plot. So keep reading, review, and love. Thanks.

It was early when Toshiya awoke with a strange sensation falling over her. Sitting up on her pallet, she noticed everyone was still sound asleep. Grabbing her boots, she crept out of the small house. She sat on the ground and pulled on the knee high, black boots, and laced them up, then snapped the buckle on top.

These it was again, that strange sensation. It was like a soft caress on her cheek. So gentle, so soothing, it seemed to pull her in and hold her as if she were an infant. A shadow-like figure appeared before, a hand outstretched for her to take. She placed her small hand in its larger, colder one. The shadow led her away from the little house and into the fog-surrounded woods. Toshiya followed like a docile puppy, as if this shadow were someone she'd known her entire life and trusted it completely.

She couldn't remember walking into the woods. The clearing was darkened ever more by the large, green canopy above her. The shadowy figure still her hand in its own, pointing a mysterious finger towards a spot a head of them. Toshiya followed the invisible path set by the shadow's hand. Releasing her hand, it stepped a way from her. A creature sat before her clad in a white baboon cloak disguising its wearer from those whom it wished not to show its face to.

"Hello, Toshiya," the cloaked figure said. By the baritone in its voice she knew it was a man. "Come here child," he was holding a hand out to her. She felt compelled to go to him. She started to step towards him when she was knocked backwards.

"Not this time, Naraku!" Inu-Yasha shouted as he slashed at the other demon with the Tetsaiga. The form split in two, but did not leave the much hoped for corpse in its wake.

"I'll be back, Inu-Yasha. Just wait. You can't keep from me what is mine." The familiar, irritating voice said in the still morning air.

Coughing coming from behind him caused Inu-Yasha to turn around and abruptly sheath the Tetsaiga. Toshiya was on her hands and knees, her hair covered her face as she coughed. Inu-Yasha kneeled by her side and placed a hand on her back to steady her. She gasped as she pushed her hair away from her face and leaned back on her knees. "You okay?" Inu-Yasha asked. When she didn't answer he grabbed her other shoulder and turned to face him. "Toshiya?"

"It was…what was it?" she looked up at him, her grey eyes so full of confusion.

"That was Naraku. He's been after the jewel shards for decades now. I don't know hwy he tried to take you, though," Inu-Yasha said, looking into her eyes for only a moment before looking away.

She placed a porcelain white hand on his chest. "I don't remember any of it." She said. He looked back to her. "I just woke up and felt compelled to go outside, so I did. The next thing I know, I'm here…with you." The look on her face showed genuine fear and confusion. "Is this why I wasn't supposed to know about this place?"

"Probably, yeah," Inu-Yasha said. He took her hand in his. "We won't let Naraku take you, don't worry too much about it. Okay? Naraku's pretty much a coward."

Toshiya took a deep breath and released it. "Thanks." She said, giving him one of her half-smiles.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving me from that creep."

"Don't worry about it," he said, standing up and helping her to her feet. Inu-Yasha led them back towards the village. When they returned the sun was already rising, and Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were awaiting them.

"Where'd you two go?" Shippo asked, giving the two a mischievous smile.

Toshiya raised her eyebrows at the kitsune, but smiled at Sango as she sat next to the older woman. "Naraku tried to lure Toshiya to him," Inu-Yasha said.

Both Sango and Shippo gasped. "What would he want with Toshiya," the Kitsune asked, he gave both Inu-Yasha and Toshiy questioning glances.

"She's Kagome's granddaughter. He must thing that she has the Shikkon Jewel shards. Why else would he want her?" Sango said.

"I guess that's true," Inu-Yasha nodded, accepting the possibility.

"What' the Shikkon Jewel?" Toshiya asked.

The question earned her surprised looks form the three others. "They never told you?" Sango asked. Toshiya shook her head. "Before you born, back when your grandparents and myself were about your age, we went on a quest. To gather the shards of the Shikkon Jewel from all of the demons in this world who possessed one…" Sango continued to relay the story of her youth and the search for the sacred jewel shards.

"So you never found all of them?" Toshiya asked.

"No, not all. Only two shards were never recovered," Sango said with a deep sigh.

"A waste of time, if you ask me," Inu-Yasha said.

"There were some good times," Sango added. "Though it would have been nice to have found those last shards. Naraku has them, I'm sure, but we've never been able to fin d and destroy his true form to recover them.

"I see…" Toshiya nodded. "So this guy is assuming that since my grandparents helped recover the jewel shards then they would have given them to me to help recover the final ones because I'm here now?"

"Maybe," Sango said, with a slight shrug. "I don't know for sure, but we'll soon find out."

After breakfast that morning Toshiya helped Sango clean up the small house. Sango informed the two demons and the young one that they would be taking a journey to a village about a four day walk from the one they were currently in. "Are you coming with?" Toshiya asked, as she finished packing the last of their food supply for Shippo to carry.

"No, no, no," Sango said. "These old bones aren't up for that long of a journey. It'll be just the three of you. So keep a close eye on each other and stay together. Good luck."

The three of them set off that afternoon, after eating lunch. Golden sun light shone down on the three travelers. Shippo had managed to keep a steady conversation going by pointing out little things to Toshiya. It was well after dark before they found somewhere to settle down for the night.

"Why don't we just keep going and sleep tomorrow night. That'll get us even closer to the village with less time wasted," Inu-Yasha said.

"Because we're hungry and tired. Toshiya isn't used to doing this much traveling, Inu-Yasha, can't you tell." Shippo said quietly to the older demon.

Inu-Yasha looked over to where Toshiya was sitting in the soft grass. Moonlight shone down on her, making her hair and white skin seem to glow.

"Go talk to her for a while," Shippo nudged the older demon. "I'll get some fire wood and then we can make something to eat." Inu-Yasha watched the younger demon walk off into the darkness to find them some fire wood.

He walked slowly over to where the young girl sat. Standing beside her, he looked up to see the stars. There were millions of them dotting the sky like diamonds.

"You can sit, ya know." Toshiya said.

Inu-Yasha glanced down to see that she wasn't even looking at him. Still, he sat down next to her on the grass. "How ya holding up?" he asked, trying to make an attempt at conversation with the girl, which wasn't really an area of his expertise.

"Okay," she shrugged. "I really am grateful for the modern technology back home, now, though." She chuckled.

He smirked. "Shippo went to get fire wood. He'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay," she said. She looked over at him, "Do you miss her?"

The question caught Inu-Yasha offguard, "Huh? Miss who?"

"My grandmother…Sango said that you and she were almost dating before she left with my grandfather."

"Yeah…sometimes…."

"Are you angry that they never came back to visit after all these years?"

"Sort of."

"I'm sorry."

That reply caught Inu-Yasha offguard again. He looked over to see the teenager looking at him with sympathetic eyes. "What? Why? It's not your fault."

"No, it is. You seemed like you were doing fine before I disobeyed my grandfather and messed with the well. Then the first time you see Miroku in over forty years and now your stuck babysitting his grandchild. I'm sorry for that."

He looked at her, taking in every aspect he could see. She looked nothing like Kagome. Obviously, her mysterious father was the one where her looks came from. Her long silver hair and grey eyes which really could not be described as grey because of their shining color, porcelain colored skin, pink lips, and slender frame. She was absolutely beautiful, even more than Kagome had been in her youth. She seemed to have been a great combination of her parents' DNA, entwined to perfection.

They were staring into each other's eyes. Gold melting into silver. He leaned in closer, her head tilted back just slightly. His lips brushed hers in the smallest of kisses before the sound of someone approaching caused them both to jump away from the other.

It was Shippo. He placed the large armful of sticks and twigs before them. "I got as much as I could carry. This should last us awhile." Stepping over the pile he sat across from them. "We just gotta get the fire started and we'll have dinner in no time."

"Here," Toshiya said, reaching into her pants pocket to pull out a small silver box that fit in the palm of her hand. "It's lighter." She said as she flicked the top open and produced a small flame. The two demons' eyebrows went up simultaneously. She reached over and lit a few small twigs on fire and set them in with some dried leaves and grass. Within minutes there was a good fire going.

The three of them ate in silence. Inu-Yasha and Toshiya in a small uncomfortable silence, with as much distance as they could have without giving away something that they were pretending didn't happen. And Shippo not telling them that he had seen their little lip lock.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- If We Could

A/N: Hey, finally a fic that I'm updating pretty evenly…. Pat on the head for me…yay…lol…okay, yeah, so this chappy is kinda a lot longer than the other ones…enjoy! Oh, and the words with next to them will have their meanings at the bottom…for those who don't know them….

For the last two days of their journey Toshiya and Inu-Yasha had avoided being too closer to each other, or alone for any lengthy period of time. Shippo wondered why they were acting so weird about one kiss. He pretended not to notice the way they avoided any physical contact, the way Inu-Yasha would stare at her when she was sleeping, or how she would quickly look the other way whenever they made eye contact.

It was mid-day when the three travelers reached the small village, Kimuchiro. The villagers were leery of the three unknown travelers making their way through the village. Shippo had gone into an inn, leaving the other two to stand around and wait.

"So, why are we here again?" Toshiya asked, watching the slowly growing crowd of villagers before them.

"Sango said a demon gang is trying to overrun the local villages, and this is their hideout. They may know something about where Naraku is hiding," Inu-Yasha said, watching several young children getting closer to the inn before being snatched back by worried mothers.

"Oh," Toshiya said, leaning against the wood of the inn wall. "Are these people starting to creep you out, too?"

"No," Inu-Yasha said.

The sound of the door screen sliding open made both of them turn to face it. Shippo was coming out of the inn wearing a smile on his face. "The innkeeper said we can stay as long as we leave as soon as our business is completed."

"Cool," Toshiya said, pushing herself off the wall.

"Yeah," Shippo smiled kindly down at her. "There's only one thing, we all have to share a room, all of the others are filled."

"That's no big deal," Toshiya shrugged..

"Okay, well, let's go inside and get straightened up because there's a matsuri tonight," Shippo said, with an even bigger smile. "And I'm craving some miso soup!"

The three settled into their room. Dinner was brought to them and they spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing.

A soft knock on the door caught all three of their attention. Shippo, who was closest, walked over and slid the door open. A young girl in a plain blue, cotton kimono stood before him. Her brown hair hung over her shoulder in a waist length braid, her eyes were a pale pink, and full of joy. "The Matsuri Ai is about to begin, Shippo-san, if you and you company would like to attend."

"Thank you, Kaori-chan, we'll be there shortly," Shippo said.

The girl's smile widened as she bowed and bid them farewell. Inu-Yasha and Toshiya exchanged questioning glances. "Are you guys ready to go?" the kitsune asked.

"Yeah," the other two said.

Toshiya and Inu-Yasha followed Shippo into the center of the village. The streets were lined with craftsmen selling their wares, foods, games, and other little trinkets. There were young girls playing music and dancing. As the sun as setting, lanterns of colored paper were lit, illuminating the streets.

Shippo had long ago left the two to themselves when the young Kaori showed up in a pretty blue and green kimono. Inu-Yasha and Toshiya didn't argue when he said they'd meet back up at the hotel later that night.

"This village is so pretty," Toshiya said, looking at all of the colors dancing around.

"Yeah, it's okay," Inu-Yasha said.

"Would you like to join in the moonlight dance?" Several pretty girls, who looked all the same, asked Toshiya.  
"What? Uh, I dunno," she shrugged. "I don't know the dance."

"We'll teach you," they giggled. "Please?"

Toshiya looked to Inu-Yasha, he shrugged in response. "Okay," she shrugged. "I guess."

"Great!" they chorused, and led the teenager away from the dog-demon. "Be in the main square in one hour to see the show." One of the girls said to him before scurrying away to catch up to the other girls.

Inu-Yasha watched as Toshiya was pulled away by the women. He really didn't know what to do, so he made his way to the main square to wait for the show. He found Shippo on his way.

"Where's Toshiya-chan?" Shippo asked. Kaori was attached to the kitsune's arm.

"She's going to be in the performance. Those girls drug her off to teach her the dance." Inu-Yasha said.

The fox-demon looked level into the elder demon's eyes, "Do you think it was wise to let her go with complete strangers after what happened?"

"Not really, but she wanted to go," Inu-Yasha looked to the square, where a loud cheer was roaring. "That's them." The three moved through the crowd. They reached the front to see the girls making their way to the square, dressed in blue and pink kimonos.

Toshiya stepped to the center; her face painted white, lips the color of ripe cherries. Her long hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She wore a beautiful red kimono with sun designs embroidered with gold. She looked absolutely stunning as she pulled a fan in the same matching colors and began to do the same dance as the other girls.

"Who is she portraying?" Shippo asked.

"Amaratsu-kami," Kaori replied. "She's amazing."

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha said, trying to swallow, but he found his throat was too dry. The way she moved like she had practiced this dance for years surprised everyone. Her arms flowed like liquid, turning the fan this way and that to tell the story of the dance. Had she only learned this an hour ago?

When the dance was complete Inu-Yasha, Shippo, and Kaori went to congratulate her on her dance. They found her talking to some of the girls. They insisted that she keep the kimono because of her beautiful performance. Reluctantly, she agreed to. Carrying her normal clothes in a small sack, she found the other three waiting for her.

"That was great," Kaori exclaimed. "I've never seen anyone learn that dance so quickly, and perform it so well."

"Thanks," Toshiya smiled at the younger, well technically older, girl.

"It was wonderful," Shippo smiled at her. "Are you ready to go back to the hotel, or would you like to look around some more?"

"I think I want to look around some more," she said.

"Me too," Shippo said. "So shall we reconvene at the hotel once again? In about two hours?"

Everyone agreed. Shippo and Kaori hurried off into the crowd leaving Inu-Yasha and Toshiya watching them go. Inu-Yasha looked down at Toshiya, she had wiped the make up off and pulled her hair out of the bun. "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "I don't know. Is there any where you want to go?"

He shrugged. They continued to walk around the village aimlessly. They would stop and look at things, then continue on again. After a while they found themselves walking along outside the village. The noise from the festival was quieter, almost gone. The night air was cool and crisp to the two. They sat down near some trees where the moonlight would not give their presence away.

"Inu-Yasha," Toshiya said, softly. It was the first thing either of them had said in a long period of time.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking over to her.

"Was there anything between you and my grandmother? It just seems that you're the only one in the least bitter about them leaving and stuff."

"Yeah, well, they just left one day and promised to come back and never did. They lied, and that bugs me." He said slightly irritated.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at the ground.

He reached over and put a hand on hers. When her silver eyes met his he said, "Don't be." His lips covered hers in a kiss, this one longer and deeper than the first. She unconsciously moved closer to his body. Her hand rest on his chest and his cradled her jaw. His hand moved into her hair and pulled her closer, making her crawl into his lap so that he wouldn't pull her hair out. Reaching around to her back, he tugged on the string around her obi holding her kimono shut. Pushing the garment from her shoulders, he pulled his own away, with her helping.

In moments their naked upper bodies were pressed against each other's in the shadows of the forest. Gently, the demon lay her down on the soft summer grass. He looked down at her nearly naked body, her arms open for him to go to. It seemed wrong, that she so willingly would accept him with out knowing anything more than his name, that he was a demon, and knew her grandmother. When he looked her eyes and saw the passion held there his thoughts were lost in the warm glow of her eyes.

Only a few more moments had passed and Inu-Yasha was sliding between her legs. Her body was warm and welcoming to his. Carefully he slid into her wet warmth until he reached a thin barrier. She gasped as he broke through the thin tissues. He covered her mouth with his and continued moving slowly inside her body. His hand massaged her swollen breast, his nails tickling her skin in short caresses. Her body arched underneath his, her hips moving to his rhythm.

Softly she gasped out his name, and he hers. Until the pressure that had been building up inside them for so long released in wave after wave of intense pleasure.

Together they lay in the dark. The grass tickling their skin as it waved in the soft breeze. Their breathing slowed as their hearts stopped their rapid paces. Inu-Yasha slid from within her body, causing a soft gasp to pull from Toshiya's lips. He looked down at her and thought she was so beautiful lying there, so vulnerable.

"We should get back to the inn," Inu-Yasha said, looking away from her so that he could concentrate.

"Yeah, you're right." She said, reaching for her normal clothes. She wasn't going to attempt to dress herself in that kimono alone.

After dressing and Toshiya folding the kimono, they walked along the outside of the village towards the hotel. Not a word was said, not a look was spared. Inu-Yasha grabbed her arm and kissed her, a soft, chaste kiss before they entered the inn. Shippo was already there, asleep on his bed, when the two entered the room. Quietly, they slipped into their beds and soon fell asleep.

A/N: Yeah, like I said, this is the revised, well added to, version of chapter 5 because of a creepy guy watching me yesterday, so here it is…enjoy…and review if you love me…please? They make me feel kinda special…. lol


End file.
